


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part 3

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Series: Wizadry Hijinks [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: A Christmas party; one Chiron never knew. His secret revealed to his friends scares him; scared they would abandon him. But Chiron learns that the friends he has made are with him for life
Series: Wizadry Hijinks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554697
Kudos: 2





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this took a while to get finished, but it finally is. This is the last part in this little mini series. More to come so stay tuned. And thank you to anyone who gives it a glance.

Christmas day came along with a huge heaping of snow. Chiron had shifted back successfully, thankful that the moon ended on Christmas Eve. Still his body would have residual pain and exhaustion for another twenty-four hours. He could lie and say it was just a cold but something told him that no one would believe that. His friends had already been suspicious, according to Erebus, meaning he would need to seriously consider whether or not he would tell them or leave them in the dark. That was where the fear set in. The little wolf didn't want to lose his only semblance of friends and family in the world. He just had to survive the evening.

Nyx's cooking was infamously terrible, having been known to cause food poisoning on the regular. Chiron had survived the few things he had managed to not mess up, but that in of itself was playing with fire. Thankfully Viktoria was the cook for most of the things everyone would be eating that evening. The boys had been volunteered to help decorate, while she and a few carefully selected people helped cook. Weskham, before taking the professor job at Hogwarts, had owned the establishment; leaving it to her in tandem. 

Nyx, Chiron, and Erebus had departed early to make sure they arrived on time, trudging through the snow to get there. Once inside they were greeted by warmth and a sudden blur of gangly limbs and blonde hair. Apparently Prompto and his adoptive parents had arrived already. The blonde grinned at his two friends and called out, "Come on, I got something to show you guys." Curious they walked over to where their friend was seated only to be blinded by a flash of light. Erebus being blinded, asked, "What the-? There’re spots in my eyes! I can’t see!”

Blinking away the blindness, Chiron huffed. Rolling his eyes, the werewolf asked, "I take it Cor got you a camera for Christmas like you were hinting at?" When the blonde nodded, Chiron merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The world was no longer safe. 

From behind Prompto however stood a disappointed Gladio, who thankfully snatched the camera saying, "This is going on a high shelf, where it can’t hurt us anymore. Or until you find a way to tone down the flash.” That only ended with Prompto trying to climb his friend to get the camera held high out of reach, earning a few snickers from Chiron and Erebus.  
It was then Erebus' turn to wonder where Noct was. "Guys, where’s Noct? Could’ve sworn he was here like five seconds ago. He wants to be hidden, but he stands out, with that mop on his head.”

It was Prompto who was still fighting for his camera that spoke up saying, "Noct was here but Uncle Regis caught him trying to sneak away and forced him to help in the kitchen. Apparently he has to taste test all of the vegetable dishes as punishment." The grins on their faces said it all. Noctis hated his vegetables and Regis knew it. Made for a fitting punishment for the Slytherin. The only one unaccounted for was the one they were not sure would make it. Ignis had been told that Cid would be picking up him and his parents to celebrate with them. Once Regis had learned that Ignis was a muggleborn, he had extended the invite to them in hopes that he could pester them for info on muggle technology.

After Gladio managed to hide Prompto's camera with the help of Monica, they made themselves at home at one of the booths in the pub. They were chit chatting when Chiron felt a tap on his arm. Glancing over he saw a young girl that looked very much like Gladio looking up at him. Offering her a smile, he asked softly, "Well hello there. What can I do for ya Miss?"  
The girl let out a squeak and backed up a bit, mischievous smile on her face. Gladio took the chance to introduce the girl saying, "This is my baby sister, Iris. She may look cute and give you those puppy eyes, but she’s naughty. Hold onto your wands, wallets and jewellery. She’ll take it all.”

Iris seemed to dislike the implied comparison to a niffler, crossing her arms across her chest as she pouted. The eight year old took one look at her older brother before pointing a finger in his face and shouting, "DADDY, GLADDY IS BEING MEAN TO ME! YOU TOLD HIM HE HAD TO PLAY WITH ME!" On cue Clarus appeared at the bar, eyebrow raised at his children's dispute.  
Gladio pushed away the finger pointed at his face and shouted back, "You tried to steal not only Prompto’s new camera, but also Chiron’s wand. That’s not playtime. And give back the bracelet you took from out of Ms. Danica’s coat pocket.”

The two continued bickering till a very unamused Clarus finally approached, shouting, "QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Both Amicitia children paused in their shouting, amber eyes glued to their father. Clarus looked between both of children and sighed. "You two promised you would get along for Christmas. I know it's not easy. Now, Iris I want you to return the bracelet you took. And Gladio be nicer to your sister. You promised me you would watch her. Just please behave. I need to help with the food so Viktoria doesn't murder Regis." Both siblings mumbled apologies and did as they were asked. At that Clarus returned to where he had been helping with the food prep while Iris squeezed herself on the bench with her brother.

It seemed they were now glorified babysitters while they waited for food to be finished and Ignis to arrive. Thankfully the latter happened within minutes if Iris joining them, the blonde and his parents entering the pub slightly worried that they had the wrong place. Upon seeing his friends, Ignis' normal passive stare turned to eagerness at see his friends. While a banished Regis took the opportunity to greet his parents, the Ravenclaw slid next to Chiron opposite Iris. The werewolf grinned at his second best friend, stating, "I thought we were gonna miss out on havin' ya. Seems like Professor Caelum got ahold of your parents. You think they will be fine with his...um...eccentric nature?"

Ignis glanced over to see Regis deep in discussion with both his parents about television so when he turned back towards his friends, he merely shrugged. "Seems fine to me. They are uh...a bit confused about magic still. My older siblings never showed any magic themselves, only me. Professor Caelum might help or hinder that though I am not sure. Speaking of the headmaster, where's Noct?" At the question they all collectively laughed, knowing Noct was in vegetable hell at present. Gladio gestured towards the kitchen saying, "Living out his worst nightmare. He got caught trying to sneak out, so as punishment, Viktoria had him prepare the vegetables. He is not a happy camper, it’s even funnier because Regis is making it worse for him.”

That drew a chuckle from Ignis, the vehement hatred of vegetables Noctis had was well documented. As if to emphasize their point however a voice from the kitchen could be heard shouting, "Stop trying to shove broccoli down my throat, dad! It is not funny!" Noct clearly wasn't having a good time. Meanwhile Vikki brought Ignis his own mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Iris while trying to sneak a marshmallow from her brother's mug, asked Chiron and Ignis, "Who are you two? I don't know either of you. Gladdy, you have weird friends."

All that got was a stern glare from her brother as he told her flat out, "My friends aren’t weird. And don’t say things like that, it’s rude!” That only caused Iris to pout more, glaring at her older brother. Glancing at each other before back at Iris, Chiron saying, "My name's Chiron and this brainiac is Ignis." At the brainiac comment, Ignis turned a little red, sipping his hot chocolate to avoid compliments. "I'm not a brainiac," he muttered. The Ravenclaw hated being singled out for his intelligence, hiding from compliments like they were the return of the Black Plague. Iris wrinkled her nose in annoyance before leaving to go find her dad.

Now that Iris was gone, Chiron knew it was time to speak up about his werewolf condition. Erebus and Nyx had been supportive despite the claw marks his wolf had made in the basement the past few nights. His body still felt like he was walking through thick mud, but he was trying to keep from giving away something wrong. Ignis had suspicions but had kept them quiet for the most part, only expressing them once with Erebus. While none of them connected the dots to a werewolf, they still knew something was off. Chiron had been none the wiser. Leaning back in his seat, he exchanged a glance with Erebus who gave him a supportive nod and said to the guys, "I think Chiron has some news he’d like to share. It’s hard for him to get it out, so please keep it shut.”

The little wolf gave Erebus a thankful smile for it to be returned wholeheartedly. At least at this point Noctis had wandered over to their booth, sleepy and done with with his dad's punishment. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis all had their eyes on the werewolf, ready for him to give them the harsh truth. Chiron stares at the mug in his hands, sipping at it once more before he spoke, voice trembling a little as he said, "I suppose y'all are wonderin' why I disappear once a month for a few days and why professors don't ask questions about it." Prompto and Ignis nodded while Gladio asked, "My guess is... you’re a werewolf. I mean it’s the only reason you’d vanish for a few nights every month.”

Chiron internally froze, unsure of how the right guess had come from Gladio of all people. Ignis tilted his head in confusion, Noctis raised an eyebrow, and Prompto laughed and said, "Oh that's funny, Gladio. That is a real good one. Chiron a werewolf? Can't be. You tell him, Chiron." But the werewolf wasn't going to, still in shock that someone had guessed it so easily. Especially one as dense as Gladio. It took Erebus to speak up quietly and say, "Well… Gladio’s right, Chiron is a werewolf. He has been since he was five. He told me about a week ago; my dad, Regis and Clarus already knew.” Before continuing on, Erebus gave Chiron an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I had to tell them for you, but seeing you close up made me do it. Is that alright? Better yet, are you alright?”

The werewolf was visibly shaking, unsure how to take everyone knowing. Prompto looked guilty for laughing and that made him feel worse. Hazel eyes glanced up, meeting blue. A look of appreciation was met with a warm smile. Nodding, Chiron made sure that Erebus knew he wasn't mad. "Thank you, Erebus. I'll be fine in time. It's been less than twenty-four hours since it finished. My mind’s just a bit overwhelmed," he said, pausing after his words. He needed to know what the others thought. Continuing on, Chiron asked, "Are we all still friends? If not I don't blame you." A couple minutes passed in silence as everyone processed things before it was Noct of all of them to speak up by saying, "I mean it’s not the worst thing in the world. Being a werewolf isn’t your fault after all. If anything it adds to you, makes you more mysterious.”

It was surprising coming from the Slytherin, his friend having mostly spent his time joking with Prompto or getting passed by the rest of them for his sleep schedule and anti-veggie campaign. Prompto and Ignis gave a small nod of agreement at Noct's words while Gladio added on saying, "He’s got a point. Something like that doesn’t matter to us, it won’t change how we think about you. Unless you’ve killed a man, then it’ll need to be considered.” Chiron choked on his hot chocolate at the idea he was a potential murderer. Shaking his head, Chiron stated, "No, I haven't nor do I plan to. That's the big fear ain't it? Not being caged away without wolfsbane on the full moon so you can hurt someone. I've only ever harmed myself in the process."

As if to emphasize his point he rolled up his sleeves to show very pale scars from previous transformations. He had lied about the scar over his eye and cheek being from a dog when he was little but now they could make the proper assumption. Biting his lip, he looked between them all and said, "Thank you for everything. I'm not used to people sticking around once they learn what I am. Heck even people who came to try and adopt me turned me away at the knowledge. I just wanted-" Chiron froze, having dropped the other unsaid bombshell. He was an orphan with no adoptive parents. Thankfully it was Prompto who decided to speak up, placing a hand on his in support as he said, "I was the same way. An unwanted orphan. Then Cor and Monica chose me. They could have had their own flesh and blood child but they wanted me. Someday you will find those parents you want."

It was rare for them to see an introspective Prompto but it was certainly a pleasant revelation. Before any more mushy comments could be made however, it was Nyx who broke the moment by calling out to the kids, "Come on now, dinner is ready. Let’s go eat, I’m starving and I’m sure you all are too!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was an eventful affair. The main floor of the Three Broomsticks was taken up by a long table, covered end to end in delicious foods. Everyone gathered around, taking their seats. Before digging in and enjoying themselves, everyone paid thanks to Viktoria who sat at the table’s head. Everyone loaded their plates full but not as much as Gladio, who looked as though he was trying to build a tower. Chiron, however, placed a small amount onto his own plate, but the fact wasn’t brought up. Erebus, who took his place next to Chiron, nudged him over to something he knew Chiron enjoyed greatly. 

Glancing over, Chiron saw a bowl of his most favourite type of food: spicy potatoes. He dove for them like a man starved; plating heaps and heaps. Once they all had their food and were seated, the discussions grew rampant. Regis had resumed pestering Ignis' parents to which became a wild conversation about muggle medical practices being that Ignis' dad was a surgeon. Nyx seemed engrossed in a discussion with Cor while Monica and Viktoria sipped idly at their wine, already bored of the banter their men had started. Clarus was idly listening, occasionally talking about traveling with Ignis' mother in an attempt to keep Regis from bothering her too as he had with her husband. Cid and Weskham lightly argued over potions and their cleaning properties while Cindy tried to keep the peace. Iris and a boy who had been finally introduced as Talcott were busy discussing quidditch teams while his grandfather Jared chimed in from time to time to told quidditch stories of his own.

The boys however had sequestered themselves a spot at the table where they were busy talking midterm exam results. Gladio seemed confident as he boasted, “I’ll pass them easily, all of it was baby stuff. It was that easy, Prompto can pass it.” The others rolled their eyes, while Prompto sassed back, "Keep telling yourself that big guy. At least I can make my potions not melt cauldrons every class. But yes, easy stuff that even I could pass." The boys snickered at the joke while Gladio threw a roll at Prompto's face, hitting him square in the nose.

Before the blonde could retaliate, Cor snatched the roll from his son's hand and said, "No more of this food fighting. Behave or none of you get to eat the rest of your food till you can all act your age." Prompto sank a little in his seat at the lecture, softly giving an apology to earn back his roll. The rest of dinner went without a hitch thankfully as had gift giving.

Nyx, Erebus and Chiron eventually parted ways to the Ulric house, tired and full. All three passed out in their beds, satisfied with the evening. Viktoria's cooking did that to people. Chiron would wake the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream but the burned pancakes and the reassuring smile from Erebus told him otherwise. His first proper Christmas since he was little and he hoped it would always be like that. He was finally free from spending Christmas in that hellish building.


End file.
